


Blade Destiny

by BrocksAngel90



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dream Sex, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Telepathic Bond, mentions of bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/pseuds/BrocksAngel90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blade's daughter is the only final solution and its not in the way anyone could ever guess. After five year old Cassie Jenson watches her mother get killed she goes to live with friends who train her to become a vampire hunter when she grows up they are killed also. She works with the Nightstalkers and then  her father  Blade finally comes into the picture. When Drake is awakened he is serching for a certain woman that will fulfill a prophecy. Jarko loves Cassie and Drake. Danica doesn't like the outcome the prophecy predicts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cassie's History

**Author's Note:**

> This doesnt exactly follow Blade Trinity but is along the same time line near the middle of the first chapter.

Cassie and Karen are walking down the street toward their home when a man jumped in front of them and said" Looks like we got a combo deal tonight, Danica." "Yes we do Asher and I'm only a little hungry so I'll take the little one." a woman said as she strolled up behind them. Karen knowing what was about to happen pulled out what looked like pepper spray and sprayed it into the mans eyes. "Garlic you're gonna pay for that one bitch." Asher said. "Run Cassie run and don't stop!" Karen yelled out to her five year old daughter. Cassie ran as fast and as far as she could ,then she waited until sun up to go to her mother's secret lab where she found the emergency bag and cell phone her mother had showed her. When Cassie reached the Bronx zoo like her mother always told her do if something went wrong. Once  Cassie was at the lion's den she called a number and asked for Tony K. When Tony showed up it was about two hours later he asked. "So Cassie was it a vampire that got your mom or a mugger? I need to know so I can know how to explain you to the place I'm taking you."  "Uncle Tony it was vampires they were gonna get me too." Cassie said as she hugged the man who taught her how to ride her bike and who babysat her while her mom patched up other people who were vampire hunters. Tony grabbed Cassie's hand and took her to the  waiting SUV and then he drove her for awhile and finally stopped in a house out near the shore in New Jersey. Once they walked into the house a woman who looked like a grandma walked over to Cassie and said"You're not crying that's good. Your mother was twenty five the first time  she saw an attack and she cried about it,but you're just a baby and seeing us come to see your mom while we are all beat up and bloody has made you strong." "Grandma Jean I want to kill them for what they did to my mother." Cassie said before she dropped to the floor from fear, sadness and exhaustion. "I'm gonna train her and  find someone to tell whistler so he can tell Blade about his kid." Tony said before lifting the kid and putting her in bed. Later that night Cassie woke to tell Jean that she was hungry, but when she walked towards the living room she say a tall man in all black talking to her. "Eric she is your daughter she should be with you, she saw her mother killed she needs you to help her get over it." Jean said. "What can I do with a baby she probably still wets the bed. Idon't want her Karen should've had someone else to take her." Eric said before he left. "Grandma Jean who was that meanie."Cassie asked as she walked into then living room. "Nobody baby I bet you're hungry let me feed you. In the morning we are gonna get everything taken care of and you can go to school here at home and Tony will train you to be a hunter."Jean told her.

**_Ten years later_ **

Tony and Cassie came in from a hunt. "Whatever Karen used to cure her self is in Cassie's veins cause she got bit tonight and isn't turning. She's got you know who in her too, but she can also sense them and their attacks."Tony said as he hugged Jean and then sat down to a shot of whiskey. "Well I always knew she was special." Jean said before hugging Cassie and giving her a shot of tequila and a bowl of soup. Once they cleaned up Cassie went to bed just another typical night for a vampire hunter. Cassie was not a typical teenager, she was a high school graduate and had two degrees she obtained online she also trained to kill vampires. She had a few specialized weapons she created: One was the silver batons that worked like a police baton but when you pushed a button the shot out silver shavings, another was the garlic bomb that was like grenade that shot out a garlic mist, the last was the injector knife, it was like a diving knife but instead of air it filled the victim up with silver shavings. Cassie loved everything about her life but she felt like  until she found out about her father a piece of her would always be missing. Cassie tried dating but the guys she went out with always seemed to be too young for her,one guy she went out with accidentally took her to a vampire club and she ended up having to call Tony so he could bring her the gear she needed and the guy that brought her  didn't make it. Cassie decided that she was leaving the shore and going to live in the city and continue her hunting and hopefully find her father. The decision was made final when pack of vamps came to the house and broke the door down. They went after Jean as Tony stuffed Cassie into the escape hatch along with a bag and he said" These people will help you plus everything your mother left you is detailed here, go to Angler bank and ask for Mr. Collins just say Tony sent you. Now run and don't look back no matter what you hear or see." Cassie nodded as Tony kissed her forehead and then shut the door. Cassie crawled down the tunnel and when she got to the other side she found her car with all her weapons loaded once she got in and started the engine, she heard the house explode  and she sped off never looking back.  Cassie drove all night.

**Cassie's POV**

 I went to the YMCA and showered then got dressed so I would look somewhat nice when I went into the bank. Once I arrived at the bank I went up to see Mr. Collins and told him Tony sent me. "Why isn't he or Jean with you?"Mr. Collins asked. "They were killed last night." I said. "Your mother left you a large sum of money that Tony added to over the years  so you have about six million dollars. You also have a lock box and some stock that Tony, Jean and a Mr. King monitored for you. Once I open the lock box I find a deed to a warehouse property along with a key,my grandmother's wedding ring, the formula for the cure, and a letter addressed to me. I leave the bank after setting up an account and taking out six hundred dollars. I head to the property and set up an area as my living space and the rest is my workshop and headquarters. I load up on things I need and order the materials to make my weapons. That night as I sat down to eat I opened the letter my mother wrote me.

_Letter from Karen Jenson_

Dear Cassie if you are reading this then I am dead and you are alone. I hope you understand that during your childhood the things I did were to help keep you and the world safe. I know you have often wondered but no Tony isn't your dad but he loves you like he is. Your father is a man by the name of Eric Brooks also known as Blade,he is also called the day walker. Please if  you don't keep up the hunt then help out those who hunt

Love always 

Mom.

The next day 

**Hannibal King's POV**

I open up the door to see a beautiful black girl standing  there. "I'm here to let you know that Tony and Jean have been killed. My name is Cassie but I prefer CJ." she said. "Abigail come in here you need to hear this." I yelled. "What is it King?" Abigail says as she walks down the stairs. "This is CJ she just told me that Tony and Jean have been killed." I said. "Wow that's crazy what about the little weapon maker?"Abigail said. "I'm fine that's me."  CJ said as she handed me a bag. Once CJ left I looked at Abigail and said "Do you realize who she looks like."" Yeah but not our business."Abigail said.

**No one's POV**

Over the next two years Cassie works with the Night Stalkers and she also debates on  confronting her father but she just didn't know what to say. One night she gets a call that says Blade has been captured so she goes over to Night Stalkers head quarters as the rescue team heads out to get him. Once they get him to the headquarters he is working a major attitude so  Cassie decides to go put him in his place. "Look here you could at least be grateful they saved your ass and all you have to do is say thank you. I can't believe my mother let you drink her blood let alone slept with her I'm glad you didn't want me cause you're a grade A jackass. We don't need you but you need us cause we design all those cool little gadgets you've been getting." Cassie said as she gave him is serum shot. "Who is your mother cause I've only drank a few peoples blood?" Blade asked. "Dr. Karen Jenson, she was killed when I was five." Cassie said with a frown. King rushed over and hugged her so she wouldn't cry. "King you better stop you know Jarko has a major hard on for her, so he will smell you if he ever catches her."Abigail says. "Who the hell is Jarko?" Blade asked. "The huge blonde vampire that we fought tonight." King said. "He is just pissed cause I can't be turned and I also ghosted on him after a hook up."Cassie said with a smile. "What do you mean you can't be turned?" Blade asked. "Well I've been bitten about seven different times and since I was pretty much incubated in the cure I can't be turned no matter what."Cassie says as she hugs King who picks her up and they relax on the recliner together." Has anyone ever analyzed your blood to see if it is a final solution?" Blade asked. "Yes but it seems that my blood can cure but not kill and only if given in the first twenty four hours." Cassie said.

 **Blade's POV**  

The next day I get up and see Cassie in the gym practicing her fighting skills against King and Abigail and seems like she is as strong as I am and I wonder what else she is capable of. I go up to her and we begin to spar and she is actually holding her own against me. I know she is strong and smart but seems to be going for flash over substance. "Cassie I think we need to talk especially about the whole you sleeping with a vampire thing. Just because you're immune doesn't mean you need to go running off into danger." I said. "Excuse me but I've kept myself alive all this time without your advice ,so don't try to play dad with me now.I slept with Jarko because I wanted to not because he was a vampire." Cassie said before she stalked off to her lab. I have no idea why she is so pissed off.

 **Drake's POV**  

After those idiots failed last night I decide to take a walk in the city during the day and I see that things have changed and as I am browsing I see the woman from my dreams and she also might be the key to the prophecy. I follow her and I don't understand how she senses me but she gets me into an empty alley and says " I don't how a blood sucker is walking in day light but you screwed up." she said. "Oh you are feisty just like me, we could have some fun." I say as she gets into a fight stance. I walk over and gently press her arms to her sides then I kiss her before I escape as Blade and the others show up 

 


	2. Past loves, danger dates and revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Jarko's past is reveled. Blade thinks of Karen, Drake put Jarko in his place. Cassie agrees to go on a date with Drake in order to save Jarko. The Night Stalkers help Cassie prepare and they find out the prophecy is a good thing. Drake shows Cassie a good time. Danica finds out about the prophecy and isn't on board with it.

**Cassie's POV**

I leave the hideout to go back to my place as I am walking my senses kick into high gear, at first I think I'm just still upset from the fight I had earlier, but when I can smell that distinct vampire smell,yet it's a different aroma. I decide to draw the vampire who seems to be after me into an alley. I turn and say " I don't know how a blood sucker is walking in day light ,but you screwed up." "Oh you are feisty just like me , we could have fun."he said before he pinned my arms down and kissed me. Once he let me go my Blade,King and Abby were standing there looking at me like I was crazy. "CJ who was that guy?" King asked as he looked at me concerned. " I have no idea but he is a vampire and he is pure blood."I say as Abby looks dumbfounded. "Well I'm going home cause I've got to meet with an informant, so bye." I said. "No you're not, you are staying with us til we find out who that was and why he kissed you." Blade said before be grabbed my arm. "Blade her informant will be able to tell her what's going on he's a big shot."King said. Once I got rid of Blade and the others I went to my warehouse hideout and took a shower then I took a nap.

**Cassie's POV** _in her dream_

I am walking towards a man in all black as I have a flowing white dress on. "My mate we will find our third and rule together as a triad family should, you have always been mine. I will have you even if I have to burn cities to have you"the man in black says. "Who are you and why am I so important?" I ask. "The prophecy will be revealed soon. I was called Drakon but you and the world know me as Dracula ,but my new name is Drake. When you wake up you will remember everything I said to you." he said as he kissed me.

**Jarko's POV**

I am waiting for CJ in our usual spot I'm glad she isn't here yet cause I'm late. Once she finally gets there she looks deep in thought. "So Cassie what do you need to know?" I ask. "Why you and the incest duo tried to kidnap my dad, also did you assholes dig up Dracula? I think he's stalking me." Cassie's says with a frown. "We want to kill him and yeah we did dig up Drake we want to become day walkers and take over. Drake has more important things to do than stalk you ,but you're all I want CJ." I said as I grabbed her hand."Look Grimwood we can't be together because you're and vampire and I hate vampires." she replied before she kissed me. Once we left the restaurant I walked Cassie to her bike and then we began to do the type of kissing that usually led to me and her in bed together. When we broke apart and she pushed me back I was confused, so I said "What the hell Cassie if this is about last time I promise I won't bite you anymore, cause I would never want to turn you even if I could." I said. "No its like my body is saying I can't be with you because I belong to Drake."Cassie said as she got on her motorcycle and rode away. Once I made it back to the mansion I went to see Drake and said " I know you're the king but Cassie Jenson is mine she can't be turned and she belongs to me and no one else can have her!" "Look you insolent child I can kill you without a thought but since you know my mate and for some reason I have yet to understand I will spare you but don't ever raise your voice at me again." Drake growled after he wrapped his hand around my throat and held me against the wall.

**Blade's POV**

I can't believe Cassie just made out with a blood sucker and from the way they talked they've done more and on multiple occasions. I wait til she's inside the warehouse to confront her. I walk up to her and grab her shoulder and spun her around and said"Pay attention to your surroundings those blood suckers could be anywhere." "First off I can smell them coming so whatever, and stop following me its creepy,what if Jarko would've sensed you like I did he's my informant I need him to trust me so you lurking around in my business is over." Cassie said as she pulled away from me. "Looked like he was doing a lot more than giving you information, to me it seemed like he was trying to get in your pants to find your hideout and you almost let him." I said. "News flash Blade he's been here several times he and I were a couple once but things got weird during a fight so we broke up." Cassie said before running upstairs and closing the door behind her.

_Cassie's Flashback_

Me and the other Nightstalkers are busting another vampire club and I a taking out blood suckers left and right when I get grabbed by a vampire like three times my size I am struggling to break free and he is slowly crushing me to death when all of a sudden Jarko grabs one of my stakes and stabs the guy thru his heart and as he turns to ash Jarko says "I'm gonna get punished but you are worth it." He kisses me just as King comes around the corner and he takes aim at Jarko so I pull him to the side so he won't get hit. Once we get back to the hide out Abby jumps down my throat about it even after I tell her he saved me but it just becomes a thing not to kill Jarko just put him down for awhile. The next night I am doing some solo hunting when I run into Jarko and he is missing an arm. Once we talk about what happened and how much I hate Danica he kisses me then I say" Jarko they might kill you next time so we are done." Once I walk away I go on a female vampire killing spree.

**Drake's POV**

The next day I find and follow Cassie it seems like she senses me because she never goes to where any of the Nightstalkers are. Once she heads into an alley I swoop down and she looks me and says " Why are you following me, Why are you invading my dreams?" "Cassie or is it CJ, Jarko was into much pain to say which you prefer. I just want to make sure my mate is safe, as for your dreams it is a way to open your subconscious to what you are afraid to feel." I tell her as I stroke her cheek." Please don't hurt Jarko he's my friend I care about him."Cassie said as she pulled back. " I will spare him more pain if you will join me for dinner tonight, alone you can bring a weapon but you won't need it even if you did it wouldn't do any good. If you don't come I will chop off Grimwood's legs." "Okay meet me near the alley from yesterday." she said with a frown. I kissed her and to my surprise she kissed me back. Later once I was back at the Talos mansion I had a servant have a restaurant cleared out for me and Cassie.

_Blade's flashback._

Here I am again at Karen's place it seems like sex with her cures my blood lust, but I'm getting to attached and she might become a liability plus I sense a change in her attitude and seems like she wants more than I do. When I leave I know it will only be a matter of time before I come back and when I do comeback a week later Karen is throwing up and for some reason I am worried. "What's wrong are you sick?" I ask "No I'm pregnant and its your baby Blade." Karen says. I leave and don't go back for six months but when I do Karen's belly is swollen and there is a scruffy guy sitting on her couch. Once Karen explains he is a hunter she helps by supplying the cure to I calm down. Once the guy called Tony leaves I sit down and Karen says " I don't want you to do anything you don't want to but I'm keeping her and I will always send pictures to whistler since he shows up to my doctors appointments, I won't tell her about you unless that's what you want."" I don't want or need a kid they are distractions and liabilities." I say before leaving slamming the door. Ten years later I am at a hunt site and I see what looks likes kid killing vampires left and right and she is impressive until she shoots me with a silver bullet. "Cassie he's a friendly don't fire on him princess or you'll get in trouble with Jean." Tony says as he scoops her up and then loads her into the car.

**Abigail's POV**

When Cassie shows up at the hideout and tells us what happened between her and Drake, King stands up and says" So what are you gonna blow Dracula to save Jarko? Why should you care if he gets his legs cut off he's a vampire they will grow back?" "Hannibal you know how I feel about him, he's not like the others he killed another vampire to save me and he's defied Danica and Asher to see me and give me information." Cassie said as she placed a hand on his shoulder." Well we are going to put a tracker on you and you're going to carry a weapon so lets go get you a dress and other girly stuff."I said. "Wait a fucking minute you're gonna help her get pretty to go on a date with the king of vampires, so she can make sure a guy who tried to kill my ass is safe. What the hell is logical about that?"Blade says. "Jarko is my best friend and he's been there for me so fuck logic." Cassie says as she grabs her purse. Once we are out shopping she tells me about her dream and how it seems like Drake is drawing her in." Maybe you have something to do with the prophecy that Somerfield dug up on the web."I said. Later we were still out looking for a dress that would make Cassie look great but she could fight in if things went side ways, when we went into a boutique and Cassie kinda zoned out and just seemed drawn to a knee length blood red off the shoulder dress , then she was drawn to shoes that match,and finally she found some hair jewelry and a clutch, she came out of her daze when we reached the register and she pulled her ID so she could write a check and when the sales lady say her ID she said"Oh Ms.Jenson a Mr. Drakon came in and opened an account for you,so everything is already paid for." When we left the store I knew something was up. When we made it back to the hideout I had Somerfield explain the prophecy to everyone. "Well the basic concept is that once Drake finds his true queen and they find their third the triad will wipe out a large number of vampires then they will call a truce between vampires and hunter where humans will not be drained. The queen will be a person with hunter skills and the their third will be a vampire who has cared for a human deeply."Somerfield said as she walked towards Cassie. "How will I know if I'm the one."Cassie said as she played with Zoe." He will present you with three gifts,the clothes don't count cause he has to place them in your hands himself so when he gives you something let us know."Somerfield said. Later that night I help Cassie get ready and I see that she is scared so I say " CJ you are okay he doesn't want to hurt or kill you and you're doing this for Jarko and much as I hate him no one not even a vampire deserves to die over a dinner date."

**Cassie's POV**

Once I am dressed and all made up I went to see Hedges who gave me a tracker to swallow and then I collected my weapons which were a sun tube (a glow stick that used a UV light ),a garlic mist bomb and a silver injector knife. I had King drop me off at our meeting place and about twenty minutes later Drake showed up in a red Ferrari he got out and opened the door for me. Once I was in the car Drake drove off into the night we ended up at New Eden restaurant which was empty we ordered and while we were eating I stopped and said "I've never seen a vampire eat regular food.""Well most of them can't digest it but I can even tho I like blood more I wanted to make you comfortable so I am eating like you." Drake said as he continued his meal. Once we were done he took me to large penthouse apartment and once we were sitting down he said " I brought you here because I didn't think you'd be comfortable a the Talos mansion. I also have a couple of things to show you and tell you." He handed me a black jewelry box once I opened it I saw a ruby and diamond chocker along with earrings and a bracelet. I allowed him to put the jewelry on me. He led me to a bed room where he handed me a scroll and said " I know that you know of the prophecy and I want it to pass because I am disgusted with what my children have become." I opened the scroll and read it and it said exactly what Somerfield told me except it showed a picture of the third drinking from Drake and his queen. "How do you know I will even agree I just met you I barely know anything about you. I don't just marry any guy who gives me gifts,if that were the case Jarko and I would be married." I said as is at down at the table in the room. "CJ I know that but things are coming to a head between our groups but I can cool things off and give you time to get to know me, I also want you to read my old journals." Drake said as he handed me a notebook. I stood up and he said" I have to show you one more thing and then I will let you get some rest." he said before snapping his finger. Two guards showed up dragging Jarko between them he looked like he'd been beaten for hours I rushed over when the guards dropped him and I pulled his head into my lap and said "Jarko what did they do to you?" "I haven't fed is all plus he tried to information about you out of me but I kept my trap shut." Jarko said. "Jarko you idiot he wasn't gonna hurt me. Here drink you need it." I said holding my wrist to his mouth,before he pushed me away and the guards picked him up. "He will get fed when he is bac in his cell."Drake said as he helped me up once we were face to face I felt the need to kiss him and we started kissing and before I knew it I was in bed with him and he stopped and said" Not yet my mate." I got up and he handed me a nightgown and I went into the bathroom and changed, somehow I felt safe enough to fall asleep as he sat next to me on the bed.

**Danica's POV**

I can't believe Drake is out with that little human slut Cassie, she the same one that Jarko loses his mind over, I have to read this so called prophecy because if anyone is going to be a queen it had damned well better be me. I was almost fine with the prophecy until it read that one of the ancient families would have to be ended to secure the union between king and queen. It would be the brides choice and I knew she'd choose me and Asher since we killed her mother and because of what I did to King. That bitch has to die!!!.


	3. As time goes by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after the date Cassie's gets hurt emotionally and physically. Drake saves Cassie's life, Blade and King get physical. Danica gets what she deserves. Drake realizes that Jarko is their third. Cassie dreams about the past .Drake dates Cassie and Jarko so he can get to know them better. They do a ceremony to bond even tho Drake and Cassie have a mental bond from him saving her. Drake has a special gift for his lovers.

**The next day**  

 **Cassie's** _**POV**_

After Drake made me breakfast and we ate in silence, he kissed me before dropping me off at the same place he picked me up and Abby was waiting for me. When we reached the hideout King and Blade keep checking my neck for bites. I finally escaped them by telling Somerfield about my gifts. "Well Cassie the jewelry is just a romantic gesture, and the journal is way for you to learn who he is and to help you make a connection with him." Somerfield said. "Well he also let me see Jarko who is safe but was being starved and he turned me down when I offered to let him fed from me. He can also eat food like we do so dinner wasn't weird and other things went on but he was a gentleman." I say as I sit down beside King who rolled his eyes at me. "So you fucked Drake last night right. I can smell him on you." Blade said. "First off there is a child present but your age acting aside I didn't have sex with Drake we made out yes and he sat next to me while I slept. So go fuck yourself. Guys I'll see you tonight for the hunt I'm gong home."I said as I walked out.

_**Blade's** **POV**_

After Cassie stormed out it seems like everybody just turned on me. "Blade she has spent her whole life wanting to make you proud and it seems like she wasted her time, cause you're a jackass."Abby said as she went upstairs "Blade you need to dial it back on the judgement cause you've done some fucked up things too, she did what she did to save her best friend." King said to me. I snapped and grabbed his neck and hauled him into his room. "You really need to shut up cause when I wasn't with Karen I'd find little pretty boys like you and take what I want so unless you wanna feel what fucked up things I've done shut up." I said as I pressed his face down onto his bed. "I like it rough Blade that's why Asher couldn't get enough of me and Danica tried to break me." King said as his voice grew deep with desire. I unzipped my pants and said "Suck it  pretty boy." Once King began to suck my cock I was humping his face and then I said "I want to fuck you til you scream my name." King pulled his pants down but Abby knocked and said "Cassie is back and she's covered in blood." 

_**Drake's** **POV**_

I am sitting in a meeting with Danica and Asher Talos when I feel my mate is distressed and hurt I get up to walk out when Danica tries to stop me but I push her aside and go to find Cassie. I walk right up to the Night Stalkers hideout. I see a gun trained on me so I say " I'm looking for CJ is she okay?" Blade comes out and says "Someone had a familiar attack her now she's bleeding to death in there." " I can save her if you let me come in." I said with a frown. "Fine get  in here and she'd better survive." Hannibal King said as he pointed as gun at me. I walked in and when I got near Cassie I could smell the fear coming off of her. I placed my hand on her shoulder and then I picked up a scalpel and cut open my hand the I let my blood drip into her wound and since it was a deep stab wound I let plenty of my blood get into it. Everyone gasped as her body slowly started to heal it's self. I held her hand and sat with her once she drifted to sleep. While I'm sitting there a little girl wanders in and she places a sticker on Cassie's arm. "Why are you giving her sticker little one?" I ask her. "Its a get well soon sticker I love CJ and she is my friend." the little girl said. "Zoe come out of here CJ needs her rest." the blind woman said as she pulled the little girl close. Later when Cassie finally woke up she was pissed about being attacked. "Drake you saved my life and now I'm going to kill Danica because she sent someone to kill me." Cassie said. "Are you sure that it was one of her people?" I ask. "Yes because when we were fighting I say her mark on his wrist and the knife has the mark also." Cassie said as she stood up and was looking for a shirt. I just took my blazer off and gave it to her.  Later after everyone got ready to take the Talos clan down CJ said "Everybody remember Jarko is a friendly so take him down not out and tell him we aren't there to kill him just Danica and Asher. They killed my mom and have tried to kill me this ends tonight." 

_**Danica's** **POV**_

Asher and I are having sex to celebrate the death of that thorn Cassie Jenson , now all we have to do is talk Drake out of this prophecy nonsense, when the alarms start blaring I think how cute they came to avenge her death. Once Asher and I are dressed we run in to help with the fight and I see Drake helping them fight and Cassie is still alive. I jump down and land in front of her and say "I guess I have to kill you myself." "Fuck you Danica oh my bad that's your brother's job." Cassie said with a smile. I grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the room and then I went to choke her and she kicked me in the face.

_**Cassie's** **POV**_

Once I got away from Danica's grip I pulled out a injector knife and stabbed her in the chest, once she exploded. I got up and started to fight more vampires when I felt someone push me to the ground and I looked to see Jarko protecting me from the bullets that the vampires were shooting at me. "I hope Drake knows I'm doing this for you and not him."Jarko says with a growl as a bullet hit his arm. "I know why you're doing it Grimwood and I love you for it." I said once I got my gun loaded and my stakes ready I handed him a gun with sliver rounds loaded and he got up then pulled me to my feet. Once we killed or ran off all the vampires and their familiars in the mansion.Drake said "CJ are you okay did any bullets hit you?" "I'm fine thanks to Jarko he shielded me from the bullets." I said as Drake hugged me. "Well it seems that the mansion needs cleaning and fixing and then Cassie can do with it as she pleases." Drake said as he handed me the keys. I handed the keys to Jarko he was gonna need a place to live. "Jarko I need to speak with you in private once I make sure that CJ and the others are in a safe house until the stragglers of tonight's battle are picked up." Drake said before we loaded up in our cars. Once we reached another large house Drake said "I will have my staff here bring you all that you need and I will return in the morning to see you my mate." I kissed him and then let a woman lead me to a large bedroom where it seems she had clothes just my size waiting and even my favorite brand of shampoo, conditioner , body wash and even lotion in the bathroom. Once I took a shower I laid down and began to read the journal that Drake gave me. I fell asleep reading it and I dreamed of him.

_Cassie's dream POV_

I am walking in a war ravaged land and I see Drake standing in the center unscathed but I see a woman and a man laying on the ground when he removes the mask from the woman's face she looks just like me and the man looks just like Jarko, Drake flies into a rage at their death and began to kill people left and right, when he calms he decides that he shall intomb himself to sleep for eternity. While he is intombed he sleeps a dark dreamless sleep and then one day he dreams of me when I am fighting and of someone making love to me then he hears that one of his mates is being hurt,so he let's himself be found.

_**Jarko's** **POV**_

When Drake comes back to the mansion I am sitting and having a drink I might as well be buzzed before I die. When Drake stands over me I try not to flinch when he reaches towards me but I recoil slightly. "Jarko I'm not going to hurt you again I've realized that I was wrong about you. I know you love Cassie and it hurts to think that you will lose her due to an ancient prophecy ,but  you are apart of it I didn't see before because you came to me so bold when in the past you were so meek. I never meant to hurt you my mate and I will make sure Asher pays for the pain he caused you." Drake stroked my cheek and I leaned into his touch cause Cassie was the only one to be so gentle with me and it had been awhile since she was so with me that way. When I kissed Drake I was afraid he would hit me like Asher use to but he just held my jaw and deepened the kiss. The next thing I know we are in my room and he has me flat on my back kissing me. I so horny and ready to go to the next level but he pulls back and kisses my forehead before saying"Not until we are all together then I will take care of you and Cassie." I nod and then go and feed from the stored blood we have in the kitchen.

_**Hannibal** **King's** **POV**_

Once I shower I am laying in the giant bed that is mine for tonight in Drake's mansion when Blade walks in and says" Let's finish what we started pretty boy." I smiled and pulled him close to the bed and he took off his pants as I sucked his cock. Once he was rock hard  he pushed me on my back and then took my underwear off. He turned me on my stomach and began to rim me and it felt so great to have his tongue in my ass, once he thought I was wet enough he began to put his fingers and it was a tight fit until he worked my hole open and then he slowly worked his cock into my ass. He was so big and it took a moment to adjust to his size then when he began to move it was painfully slow so I said "Fuck me Blade I want you to pound me I can take it." He began to pound my ass while stroking my cock after a few minutes I felt him blast his load into my ass, before I came all over his hand and then he fed me my own cum. I thought he was going to get dressed and leave but he pulled me into his arms and held me. I wondered where this was going as I drifted to sleep.

 **The next day**  

_**Cassie's** **POV**_

The next morning I went into the dining room and saw Zoe and Somerfield sitting at the table along with everyone else. Once we began eating I felt a warm sensation in my stomach and then I looked up to Drake walking in her kissed me and said "You saw our third in your dreams last night and I told him about it all so we will  soon spend time as a trio but I need to know you separately before we can be together. Did you feel the bond thru the blood I gave you?" "Yes and I saw how you lost us in battle but that will never happen again." I replied as l touched his face. "Okay you guys are grossing me out." King said. "Okay you wanna talk about gross I heard you two last night." Abby said as she pointed at Blade and Hannibal.  "Well on that note, is there anything you want to do today Drake?" I asked him. "Yes CJ I've seen your wardrobe and you need sexier clothes. I'm going to take you shopping." Drake said as he grabbed my hand and led me out of the house. We went to thirty different shops and boutiques before lunch and I tried on so many outfits I lost count.When we finally made it back to the mansion I think Drake spent about it ten thousand dollars on me. While his servants were putting my clothes away Drake and I sat in the den. "CJ what does Jarko enjoy doing I want to make our dates fun for him?" Drake asked me. "Well he loves animals and he enjoys cooking, he also love music he took me to the orchestra once. Jarko is a very cultured guy."I replied. "Well once we get things sorted out I will take you both to the ballet and so much more." Drake said before he kissed my forehead.

**A**   **month** **later**

_**Drake's**   **POV**_

I have been easily dividing my time between Cassie and Jarko. I have also helped to capture and take out some vampires who are loyal to Danica and Asher Talos I love watching Cassie hunt because she is just like Angel was strong, smart and her senses help her to track and predict where a clan will strike. I think it is time for a date with both my mates. I send them both a letter telling them to casually and prepare to spend the night. When they both show up I see that they are longing to hug each other. Once they are inside the house they both look at me for guidance so I nod and Jarko scoops Cassie up in his arms and hugs her as she hugs him back, they begin to kiss and as I watch I feel myself being turned on, I know Cassie can feel my thoughts so she pulls back. Once they pull apart they both come over to me and greet me , they both kissed me and gave me a hug. I take them into the living room and we watched a movie, then we had dinner at which Cassie ate food while Jarko and I drank some of the blood I had stored. After dinner I  sat them down and said " We all know the prophecy and I hope you both want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. You are both the reincarnated versions of my first loves and tho you may have different personalities than they did you have the same spirit and sense of loyalty that they did." "Well Drake I want us to be together because I fell for you in my more ways than you can imagine." Cassie said. "Drake we got off to a rocky start but you apologized and made it right. Cassie and I have always been in love and now I care for you to Drake."Jarko said. I smile and clap my hands a s my servant brought in 2 goblets and a dagger. Once we are alone I slit my wrist and bled into the goblet and then I handed the dagger to Jarko who did the same I handed the goblet to Cassie and she drank the blood. Cassie picked up the other goblet and took the dagger and cut her hand and bled into the goblet and I let my wrist wound that hadn't closed bleed into the goblet, I passed the goblet to Jarko and he drank the blood. "Now you are both bonded to each other as well." I said as Cassie and Jarko both east next to me. I took their hands and led them to the bedroom nice we were all in our pajamas we laid in bed with me in the middle and Cassie on my left and Jarko on the right they both had their heads on my chest. We talked late into the night as we told each other secrets and stories about our pasts. When my mates were finally asleep I slipped down to the basement where I had their gift locked up. "Drake you can't do this my blood is pure Jarko is a pet and Cassie is just a human slut!" Asher yells as he paces in his glass cell. "Asher you should show more respect they are the future king and queen of all vampires. I hope they show you mercy for the things you've done." I say with a smile.

_**Blade's** **POV**_

I hope Cassie knows what she's doing cause as I lay here with Hannibal in my arms I have no idea what I'm doing besides handcuffing him, tying him up and fucking him but I am falling in love with him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys want to see babies from any of the couples and a new character will be joining the fray soon.


	4. Love changes things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend comes around. Drake bonds with his mates Blade tries to be apart of Cassie's life as he gets closer to King. Cassie gets engaged and meets Jarko's awful parents. Asher pays for his misdeeds. Abby gets laid.

**_Cassie's POV_ **

Every since Jarko and I bonded with each other and Drake I feel whole for the first time in my life. I also have a lot more energy during hunts and I really enjoy our dates like tonight we are at the zoo Drake paid them to keep the place open tonight just for us because Jarko hadn't been since before he was turned by Asher. While we walked thru the big cat exhibit I noticed how the male lions backed away when Drake passed their enclosure but the females lions kept their eyes locked on me. "They know Drake and I are kings but that you are the one with true power because we are loyal to our love for you." Jarko said as he wrapped his arms around me. Drake walked over and wrapped his arms around Jarko's waist and we all knew after the food truck incident that no one would dare to say thing about them cuddling together. Once we reach the mansion that I am staying in with the others I notice a motorcycle that I've seen before so when I get inside and see him standing in the kitchen with the same carefree smile he had the day I left to get back to New York after helping out California. "Silas is that you?" I ask. "Yes it is Cassie come give me a hug." Silas said with a grin. I run over and jump in his arms and he hugs me tight, I hear two growls behind me. I walk over to Drake and Jarko before I say "No need to be jealous he's like a brother to me. Silas meet my mates Jarko and Drake." When both men smile big enough to show their fangs I playfully slap both of their arms. "Cassie move so I can blow those blood suckers away without hurting you." Silas says before pulling out a gun and pointing it at Darker and Jarko. "Silas put the gun down they are good guys!" Blade yells. Once they take the gun from Silas we explain the prophecy to him he looks at me and says" Cassie you're just using this bullshit prophecy to be with Jarko and this poor asshole is just along for the ride." "First off I can do whatever I want and this isn't just some guy he is the original vampire, the first of his kind, the king of vampires. Drake is what we called Dracula. He and Jarko help me hunt and they take care of me and hell Drake owns the hideout." I says as he scowls at everybody. Later once Jarko and Drake left I go to my room and see Silas looking at the pictures of me with Jarko and Drake that sat on my nightstand. He looks at me and says "Why did it have to be you? They don't deserve you." I shrug in response as he walks out.

_**Abagail's** **POV**_

I am sitting in the den drinking when Silas walks in and sits next to me growling, "Look Si I didn't like it at first either but they are good guys. Jarko staked another vampire to protect Cassie and Drake gave her his blood after she was stabbed, they both helped up nearly wipe out the Talos clan, so get over it. I know you think they will only save Cassie but Drake killed a group that had King surrounded while he was trying to save a kid." I said before downing my beer. "Abby I'm over that I want to know why you're sleeping with King of all people?" Silas asked me. I laughed and said" Blade and King have a thing not me and King. Hedges and Somerfield have a thing too I'm the only on not getting laid I think even Zoe had a boyfriend." "Well I don't do the long term thing but I can satisfy you while I'm here." Silas said as he grabbed my hand and helped me stand. Once we got to my room clothes are flying everywhere and once I am laid back on the bed Silas licks a path from my neck to my damp pussy, once he is there he begins to tease me with his tongue before he starts to lick and suck on my clit. I push him off once I cum all over his tongue and then I drop to my knees and suck his hard cock until he pulls away and slips on a condom and pushes me onto the bed before he plunges his cock deep into my dripping wet pussy and I begin to dig my nails into his shoulders as he pounds my tight pussy. I am coming down from my orgasm when he begins to cum. Once we are both done cleaning up he heads to his room. I know that it was just sex but he could've stayed the night.

**Drake's _POV_**

I am having things set up to have a private dinner setup for Cassie,Jarko ,and whatever is left of Jarko's family along with Cassie's father. When I go to the mansion I am told that Cassie took Zoe to the movies. I ask where Blade is and once they tell me he's in the study I go to talk to him. "Blade I am inviting you and any guest of your choice to dinner with me Cassie Jarko and Jarko's parents because the ceremony says that family has to witness the ritual and I also want you to be there when I propose." I said "She'd rather have King or Abby there they are her family I'm just a sperm donor to her. She heard me say I didn't want her when she was just five after she saw her mother killed by a vampire. I'll come but don't expect her to be overjoyed about it." Blade said. "She might be angry at me but I think she will understand if I tell you this. Cassie said she always wanted to kill vampires along side you but you always pushed her away and she grew bitter because she always thought you hated her. The closest thing to a father blew up a house while he was still inside to give her a head start to get away from a clan of vampires. She wants to be close to you but you push her away." I told him before leaving to go find Jarko's parents. Once I find them I tell them that I found their son who was missing and they agreed to come to the dinner that night at eight. I had the maids and butlers getting me everything ready I even had a white dress sent for Cassie to wear and I laid out white suits for Jarko and myself to wear. I went to the bank and got two very special gifts from my safe deposit box along with a special dagger.

_**Blade's** **POV**_

After Drake left I pondered what he'd told me and I realized that I did push Cassie away and I regret every moment and I plan on fixing it. I go talk to Hannibal and he agrees to go after acting like a baby about dressing up. We both have to buy suits and while we were out I realized that I needed to let people in so I got brave and grabbed King's hand and held it in mine he was nervous at first but by the time we got dome picking out and buying suits it was like second nature to us both. Later when we arrived at Drake's house I saw Cassie sitting between Jarko and Drake as they talked to an older couple who didn't look happy. "Dad what are you doing here and is King your date?" Cassie asks me. "Well Drake invited me and said to bring a guest and yeah he's my date. I want to fix my relationship with you Cassie and I know its not much but this is a start." I said flashing my fangs. I heard the old man grumble" Fags and niggers and our son is not only with both but is dating a girl who's father is a fag nigger." "Dad if you weren't essential for this ceremony I'd have stayed missing so shut up old man!" Jarko yelled. Later during dinner Drake and Jarko had blood and everyone else ate. I know Cassie said she was used to it but she didn't even bat an eye when she had to wipe blood from their mouths before she kissed them both. Jarko's parents seemed alarmed while King and I just shrugged they are vampires after all. Once dinner was over Drake led everyone into the study then he stood in front of Cassie and Jarko then handed them both a small leather and metal bracelet. Once they put the bracelet on their wrists Drake tied the leather string in a knot on each bracelet. "I am binding these bracelets to you in a symbol of love and power. These bracelets will make sure you are both almost equal to me in strength and are also provided with very long life spans." Drake said Cassie and Jarko's wrists that had the bracelet began to glow before the bracelet disappeared. Drake rang a bell and then two men drug in what looked to be a beaten up Asher Talos, as a butler brought in a silver dagger with a gold handle. "Asher has hurt you both in the past as you each hold this dagger and ram it into his heart, it is my way to at tone for not protecting you as I your mate should have done. Plunge deep and true so that there is nothing but ashes left for the wind to scatter."Drake said. Once Cassie and Jarko both had the dagger on Asher's heart they pushed it hard and deep. Asher began to burn and where he once stood was now a pile of ashes. Jarko's parents looked terrified afterwards. Cassie and Jarko both ran over and kissed Drake as way to say thanks. Once Drake was done having a servant sweep up Asher. Jarko pulled out a ring box as he and Drake both got down on one knee. "Cassie Jenson will you do us the honor of becoming our wife? We both want you to have the wedding every little girl dreams of and so much more. Even tho we are bonded together we want to make you our bride. So Cassie will you marry us?" Jarko asked. "You make us whole and I know you maybe a tomboy but you want a fairytale wedding. So let's us make your dream come true." Drake said. "Yes I will marry you guys. I would've been fine without a wedding but you guys are going to give it to me. Thank you so much." Cassie said as they slid a five carat diamond on a platinum band onto her finger. Once they started to kiss I could hear Jarko's father begin to get upset so I flashed my gun to keep him from ruining this special moment. Cassie came up to me and King then she hugged us both which is rare for me to get a hug. While we were leaving I notice that Cassie looks happier than ever.

_**Jarko's** **POV**_

Once everyone left Cassie came upstairs with me and Drake. Once she kisses both of us I see Drakes eyes shift. He rips his shirt off as Cassie does the same to me. Drake throws Cassie on the bed after he rips her clothes off. He grabs me and places my face near Cassie's wet pussy and I feel my lust rush over me as I begin to lick her sweet juicy pussy once she is dripping I stand up as she crawls over and begins to suck my cock while Drake starts to pound her from behind. I feel myself getting ready to cum and I know Cassie will swallow. Once I blow my load I am amazed at the fact that I am still hard as a rock. Cassie cums screaming Drakes name as he fill her full of his cum then we both switch places. I love how Cassie looks sucking her juices off of Drakes cock I watch the sexual science we display thru the mirror over our bed. I'm pounding Cassie's dripping wet pussy and I know that Drake and I both are filling her up from all angles and she loves it. Drake pulls Cassie off both of our cocks the whispers in her ear. Cassie smile before turning to face me and pushing me onto my back before she begins to ride my cock as Drake slowly slides his cock into her ass Cassie is moaning and making all kinds of noises in pleasure. I can feel her digging her nails into my chest but I can't bring myself to care that she is scratching up my chest. Drake lifts Cassie off us again an lays her on her back and motions for me to get on top of her, then he begins to lick and finger my asshole once he feels I'm ready he slides his cock deep into my ass and then I feel him hit my prostate and that makes me pump in and out of Cassie's pussy faster and harder, I feel her shake in orgasm as I am about to cum ,once I cum deep in Cassie's pussy Drake cums deep in my ass. Once we all get cleaned up and comfortable I lay my head on Drake's chest as Cassie lays her head on mine. "Finally my mates we have made love and we have one more thing we must do to be fully bonded. I know you both will not enjoy it but it must be done." Drake said before we drifted off to sleep.

_**Silas'** **POV**_

I can't believe that Cassie is in love with two suck heads. She is too good for them but Abby actually wants me so I guess my fascination with Cassie must come to an end but she was always into vampires due to her daddy issues so I never had a shot. I just hope she knows what she's doing with Dracula in her bed. I know she shoukd be mine tho.


	5. All the things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They only have one ritual left, a friend turns bad and brings problems, Abby meets Jax.

**Blade's _POV_**

When Cassie walks into the mansion the next morning she has a huge smile on her face and is wearing someone's T-shirt and shorts. "Walk of shame Cassie?" King says. "I'm engaged so its not the walk of shame its the I spent the night stroll." Cassie replied. Later as we told Somerfield about last night I realized that Cassie would be planning a wedding. "So you both killed Asher after the bracelet thing? Have you all drank each others blood yet?" Somerfield asked. "Yeah to everything and he said something bad was coming next.". Cassie replied. "Well that is one part I can't decipher and it is in about twenty different languages but all I know is its sad but only for a moment." Somerfield says. After we got done there I decided to take Cassie to lunch and I notice that she has a small smile on her face. "Why are you smiling Cassie?" I ask. "Because Drake is lurking around here somewhere to make sure I am safe." Cassie replied. During lunch Cassie and I talked like a father and daughter for the first time and she even hugged me when we got back to the mansion. I was walking past her room when I saw Silas standing in the doorway watching her change clothes I closed the door before I pushed him against a wall and said " I telling you now don't even try it cause Drake and Jarko will kill you. Move on she's not for you prophecy or not." " She deserves something with a man who she can a life with." Silas said. "I can have a life with them it may not be what you think a life is but its a life I'll be happy to live." Cassie said as she came out wearing a blue dress. Silas stomped off angrily.

_**Cassie's** **POV**_

Ever since Silas walked out the other day he's been avoiding me unless we are on a hunt and things are tense. "Silas what the hell is your problem if Jarko hadn't been there I'd be dead it seemed like you aimed at my head! " I yelled as the other sat and watched. "You are my problem, running around fucking two suck heads like its not a big deal. You're a hunter and they are vampires. You're so stupid you sleep with Dracula and Jarko when both of them tried to kill your father. I hope they rip you apart you stupid bitch! " Silas yells his speech slurred. I leaped across the room and had him pinned to the floor with my hands on his throat. "Cassie honey he's drunk just have him locked in his room until he sleeps it off and then he can leave and never come back here." Drake said as he pulled me off him. Blade and King haul him to his room. "Let me explain things to the hunt cells that way he can't cause trouble." Somerfield said. "Cassie come stay with us tonight and I will send a guard along to watch and escort our guest away in the morning." Drake said as he ushered me outside. When we got to the other house Jarko noticed that I was crying so he scooped me up and carried me into the house. "Baby doll I know it hurts when your friends turn on you but we'll always be here for you." Jarko said as he held me. Drake made a phone call and then he had a servant to run us a bath in the jacuzzi tub. Once the bath was ready Jarko got undressed and sank into the tub while Drake took my clothes off and Jarko grabbed my hand and pulled my into his lap and when Drake finally got in he sat facing us and wrapped his arms around me and Jarko. Once they had me calmed down and relaxed Drake washed me and Jarko, then we both washed Drake. After we were all dry and in our night clothes, we climb into be with me into in the middle Drake and Jarko wrap their arms around me as I slowly drift off to sleep.

_**Abagail's** **POV**_

I can't believe Silas pulled that crap tonight first he almost kills CJ because he's out hunting while he's drunk but then he insults her and her mates, vampires or not they are apart of this team and he crossed the line, not to mention spying on her while she was changing. "Ms. Abby there is man here he works for Mr.Drake he's here to guard the man." Amelia the maid said. I went to greet the guy thinking he was probably a vampire since he worked for Drake but it turns out he is a handsome guy who's not a vampire. "I'm Abigail but everyone either calls Whistler or Abby. Follow me and I'll show you where Silas is." I said extending my hand. "I'm Jax ,I work security for Drake and I'll make sure that when that guy leaves here he won't ever want to come back." Jax said as his huge hand engulfed mine. Later in went to see if Jax needed anything and I saw him reading a novel rather than playing solitary like most guys would on guard duty. Around one am I hear gun fire so I jump up ready to fight. I find Somerfield and Zoe and lead them into the panic room. Then I go upstairs and find hunters shooting up the place. Drake runs in along with CJ and Jarko they are taking down whoever these assholes are. I feel myself being pulled to the floor and its the guard Jax, once the fight is done Silas is dead along with all but two hunters. "What the hell is wrong you people this is a hunter hideout why would you do this?" I ask. "Well Silas said you were working with vamps and so when it was called in that he was off protocol, we thought you killed him. We came to retaliate." the female hunter replied. "We are working with vampires to end this thing but Silas went hunting drunk and almost killed CJ, we called ahead so his drinking wouldn't cause an issue but since your team is so stupid they rushed us, you guys got him killed." I said as I watched them digest the information. " You are going clean this mess and since you pulled us put of bed you better hope I don't feed you to my mates." CJ said as she walked over to me and checked me over. Once the mess was cleaned up and the bodies were loaded in the dump cars, CJ let Drake and Jarko feed on the hunters and for once I as happy to see people get drained and dumped like they were trash. I was sitting next t to Jax on the couch and he flashed me a smile. "Abigail I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tomorrow night, if you're not hunting?" Jax asked. "Tomorrow is our night off so yes but I'm not into girly stuff." I replied. Jax smiled before he left and I went to bed thinking that maybe Cassie finding Drake and Jarko was the start of a new life for all of us cause hunting won't be important anymore since Drake will start a new order among vampires.


	6. Why Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarko and Cassie relive the past,Jarko wants more and King's promise

**Two weeks later**

_**Drake's POV** _

The mess that Silas made caused such a ruckus that I had to push back this part of our bonding but tonight is the night and I make sure everything is ready because as much as I hate doing this it must be done for our bond to be completed. Cassie and Jarko arrived at the same time both wearing white as I asked. "I need you both to trust me. You've both seen my pain and I have seen and felt each of yours. Now you must experience each others pain and hurt from the past. Drink this, it is an elixir made with the blood of the other and it will make it possible to feel it all." I explained.

_Cassie reliving Jarko's past._

I am a little boy outside playing and my father grabs me and beats for being to loud as mother just watches, this happens a lot so at fifteen I run away ,but I am tricked and raped by a man who said he would help me. I try to find work but I am turned away at every turn I finally get a job at a gym where my boss rapes me daily until I am bigger than he is. I meet Asher at a club and he tells me what he is I laugh until he is on me and sucking my blood I wake up changed and hungry. Asher feeds me before be and Danica beat and rape me mercilessly after a while they find King I am forced to do to him what they do to me and I beg him to kill me one night he runs away and begs me to follow but I am afraid. I am beaten and starved when they find out he got turned back. I see me and all the pain I put in my heart every time I dumped me. I finally see Drake he chains me up and asks about the girl I say nothing and he beats me until a few words slip out I don't get to feed but then all the pain is gone as Drake kisses me.

_Jarko's reliving Cassie's past_

I am five and I see Asher and Danica drain my mothers blood then I see Blade say he doesn't want me, I get jumped by some other hunter kids because I'm different. I am touched by the hunter cell doctor and I am nearly raped by a rogue hunter. I see Jean drained and I watch as Tony blows the house up while he's still inside. I see myself getting hurt and I get captured trying to save me and I beaten since I won't change. Blade shows up and he yells at me , then I get stabbed and finally I see Drake and there is no more pain.

_**Drake's** **POV**_

When Cassie and Jarko open their eyes they cling to each other and then they pull me into the hug. I comfort them and then watched as they cuddled and slept in our bed I vowed that they would never feel pain like that again. The next night Jarko and I are being fitted for designer suits as Cassie is getting a gown tailor fitted since we will be going to the opera in a few days and once we are done Jarko cries as he slumps on the couch.

_**Jarko's** **POV**_

I am so tired of Drake having to pay extra just so Drake can include me in things since I can't go out in the day time. "Jarko honey tell us what's wrong." Cassie says as she slides into me lap. "I feel like a burden because you guys have to adjust things to include me since I can't go out into the sun. You guys are better off without me." I say as I cuddle Cassie. "Jarko you are very special to us and we adjust things because we love you. I am working on a way for you to come out during the day but please be patient sweetie." Drake says before he kisses my forehead. It still surprises me how sweet and gentle he is with me since I've been treated so roughly. Cassie was the first person to show me a soft gentle touch and that's why I love her. I know that they will never hurt me and I will protect them both with all I have. Once I was calmed down we ate dinner and then went into the bedroom. CJ took her clothes off and Drake growled as I saw a flash in his eyes. Drake and I both undressed and I began to suck Drake's cock as CJ sucked mine while Drake ate her dripping wet pussy. Once I was rock hard I slid into CJ's pussy and then I felt Drake slide into my ass. Once we built a rhythm I began to pound that hot wet pussy as Drake pounded my ass, then Drake pulled out of me and I pulled out of CJ. Drake slid into her pussy. "Jarko I want you to make love to me while I am inside CJ. I want to feel you inside me my love." Drake said to me. I got in behind him and slowly slid my cock into Drake's tight hot ass and I began to fuck him as he made love to CJ we built a steady rhythm and with each stroke I felt closer and closer to my climax. I came deep in Drake's ass and I felt him shudder as he came inside CJ who shook when her orgasm hit.

_**Hannibal** **King's** **POV**_

I am walk into the kitchen for breakfast and I see Zoe eating pancakes with CJ while Somerfield reads her braille paper and Drake is cooking pancakes. "Good Morning Mr. King after breakfast I need to speak with you on Jarko's behalf since he's not able to speak with you during the day." Drake said as he flashed his fangs. "Drake I said no intimidation tactics just be nice and he might say yes but only cause its me."CJ said. "Ok Cassie. Mr. King will you please speak with me after breakfast?" Drake asked with a smile. "Sure just make sure I get a nice sized stack of pancakes." I replied before he slid a huge stack towards me. Later I went into the den where Drake had Cassie curled up in his lap stroking her hair but when he saw me he kissed her forehead before she smiled and left the room. "King it seems that you are important to CJ and Jarko and that makes you important to me so if you ever need anything let me know. I also wanted to ask you something as you know Jarko and I will be marrying Cassie and Jarko wants you to be Cassie's bridesmaid." Drake said. "Okay." I say as I remember the night Jarko and I had our little heart to heart about Cassie. Kings Flashback "Look Grimwood the fact that we were vampire fuck buddies doesn't mean im gonna let you hurt Cassie I love her like a sister so keep your creepy hands off her." I said "King it's not like that I love her she means the world to me I would risk a walk in sunlight if meant making sure Cassie is safe and happy. I plan on marrying her one day."Jarko said as he looked at me with hope in his eyes. "Yeah if Cassie marries you I will be a bridesmaid."I replied before climbing on my bike and riding away.


	7. Wedding Plans, Sunlight and new Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is getting closer,Jarko gets his wish, and a new member is added to the family

_**Two** **Months** **later**_

_**Cassie's** **POV**_

Who knew planning a wedding could be so hard and with Drake being busy in his library with all kinds of scrolls its like me and Jarko are doing it alone which means I do research during the day then consult them both at night if it wasn't for the sex I would swear I was marrying King since he helped as my maid of honor which was funny but Abby helped too when she and Jax weren't trying to suck each others faces off. Today I am getting fitted for my dress for last time since I've picked up a bit of weight. I don't feel bad cause Abby and King need to be refitted too. "I guess the three of us have been making pigs of ourselves lately."Abby said. "Dinner with Drake and Jarko is always heavy and since I do most of the eating." I replied as the seamstress lets out my dress a little extra just in case. "Blade like to barbeque that's how Abby and I gained all this weight."King said as he was getting his suit let out some." The next night I was sitting in the den with Jarko who was helping me separate our vampire guests from our human guests, when Drake walked in and said "Jarko I have a gift for you." Drake handed him a vail of blood. Jarko looked at him funny before drinking it and then he collapsed so Drake and I carried him to bed and we laid next to him but I worried. "He will be fine and when he wakes up he will be able to go out in the sunlight."Drake said before he kissed my forehead. The next morning I wake up and I see Jarko and Drake sitting on the balcony with the sun shining and Jarko smiling the biggest smile ever. I walk out onto the balcony and give him a kiss before my whole world tilts side ways and I get dizzy and then it all fades to black.

_**Jarko's** **POV**_

If Drake hadn't moved so fast Cassie would have fallen off the balcony when she fainted. Once we got her inside and laid her on the bed I was so worried about her that I held her hand until she woke up. "CJ are you okay baby doll?" I asked. "I don't- - I don't know sweetheart I just got dizzy and fainted. Where is Drake?" CJ said as I helped her sit up. I propped pillows up behind her so she could sit up, Drake came in with a servant carrying a tray with food on it. "Cassie eat I'm taking you to the doctor in a bit cause that fainting spell scares me you've never done that before."Drake said as he sat next to Cassie. After we ate and got dressed Drake had his driver take us to a doctor when we arrived I realize he was one of the doctors that was on the vampire payroll. Cassie was rushed to the top of the list since she was with Drake I saw a few familiars shocked to see me out in the daytime. Once we were in the back and Cassie was getting examined Drake calmed down. "Well Cassie it seems that it's just stress from planning a wedding. It's a common thing.Just relax." The doctor said once we were all in his office. Later we went to the mansion and everybody's jaw dropped at the sight of me. "How in the amazing blue balls is he not a hot pocket right now?" King asked. "Drake used my blood that I gave him to make an elixir for Jarko. Remember you owe me a favor." Blade said as he walked in. I spent the day outside I was even allowed to go with Cassie to pick Zoe up from school and then I thought about whether or not vampires can make babies. After we dropped Zoe off Cassie took me and Drake to help with the flower arrangements and then to deliver food requests to the caterer/ blood requests to the blood dealer. When we made it home Drake said" This is what you've been dealing with lately, No wonder you're stressed out." "Guys this is the final easy stuff I had to deal with dresses, tuxedos, flowers, food, cakes, venues, and getting Zoe to be our flower girl, I have to pay the munchkin she been around King way too long." Cassie said as she sat in my lap.

_**Drake's** **POV**_

The next day I walk in to see Cassie and Jarko looking at map of one of my other properties and they look like they are planning something big. "What are my two favorite people up to?" I ask. "Well Drake Jarko wants to grow a garden and build a deck to enjoy the sun and have people over." Cassie said as she pointed to the map of my Westchester property. "You can put whatever you like on that property it will be our summer home and it's perfect to for having people over." I said as I hugged Jarko from behind and then kissed Cassie's neck. Later we are leaving the opera when I see a child out on the streets alone. The little girl looks like Cassie, she is dirty and barely wearing anything, plus it's very late and this girl can't be more than two. Once I get Jarko and Cassie's attention she runs over to the child. "Hey sweetheart my name is Cassie. What's yours?" Cassie said as she crouched down to the girls level. "Katie." the girl said. "Katie why are you out her all alone? Where is your family sweetie?" Cassie asks. "They didn't want me anymore so they left me at the park." Katie said as she began to cry. My heart broke when I saw the tears streaming down her face, then Jarko took off his jacket and placed it on the child as I put mine on Cassie. The three of us looked at each other then I knew what my mates wanted and for some reason I felt this child was exactly what we needed. "Katie would like to come live with us?" I asked. "You want me?" Katie asked confused. "Yes we do sweetie."Jarko said as Cassie smiled and opened her arms wide. When we got back to the mansion Katie was looking around in shock at the house and Cassie told the staff to run a warm bath for the child and to get one of her t-shirts for the girl to wear. Cassie took Katie into the kitchen and made her some soup, after the child ate and was cleaned up and put into bed Cassie fell into my arms crying about how someone could just leave a child in the park. I held her close as Jarko kissed away her tears. The next day I wake up to singing in the kitchen. Jarko and I walk in to see Cassie and Katie are are having a great time making breakfast and singing. Once they were done Jarko and I looked at Cassie as if asking what about Katie seeing us drinking blood. "I know you guys are vampies."Katie said "How did you know honey?" Jarko asks. "Your teeth but how come you are awake during the day?" Katie said confused. "Well Drake is Dracula and he can be out in the day time ,but Jarko took some special medicine and now he can go out in the sun , but I'm just a regular person and we are all in love and we take care of each other." Cassie said with a smile. "Okay so are you going to drink my blood?" Katie asked afraid. "Never ever little one we would never hurt you or let anyone hurt you." I said as I sat next to her.

_**Blade's** **POV**_

When Cassie, Jarko and Drake show up at the mansion I look confused at the child in my daughter's arms until she said" Hey everyone this is Katie we meet her last night and she is living with us. "Wait what do mean meet her?" King asked. "She was living in the park next to the concert hall." Drake said. "Oh my god. Where is her family?" Abby asked. "They left her there cause they didn't want her anymore." Jarko growled. After they told me about Katie I couldn't help but see the resemblance between Cassie and Katie. They spent the day at the mansion and when it was time to go hunting we made sure that Zoe and Somerfield took care of Katie. While we were out hunting I notice that Cassie had new weapons and they looked really high tech along with the stuff she gave us. After the hunt she went to get Katie who was awake at nearly two in the morning. "Hey why are you still awake princess?" Drake asked as he picked her up. "I wanted to ask you something?" Katie said as she rubbed her tired eyes. "Let's wait til morning huh little one."Jarko said as he wrapped a blanket around her.

_**Two** **Weeks** **Later**_

_**Katie's** **POV**_

I am still with the nice people and I want to stay with them forever but I don't know how to ask so I'm just gonna do it. I walk into the living room where Cassie and Mr. Drake are reading and Jarko is playing a game on his phone. "Excuse me , I have questions." I said. "Go ahead little one." Drake said. "Do guys want me to stay with you?" I ask. "Yes we do Katie." Cassie said with a smile. "Are you my new family?" I ask. "Only if that's what you want."Jarko said with a wink. "Mr. Drake can I call you daddy?" I ask him hopefully. "Little one nothing in the world would make me happier." Drake said as he opened his arms wide. Later mama , daddy and papa took me to the hideout to introduce me to the the rest of the family. "Katie, Blade is your grand pa, Abby is your auntie, King, is your uncle, Zoe is your cousin, Somerfield is your auntie, Hedges is you uncle, just like Jax. Baby pretty much everyone that you see helping us hunt is our family unless we say other wise." Mama said as he hugged me close. I love my new family even if they aren't like other people I am so happy and now Mama put me in preschool and the other kids weren't nice to me at first but then my new grandpa came to pick me up on his motorcycle and they thought I was cool but mama was mad at him. "Eric she's a child anything could've happened to her on your bike she's not like us." daddy said. "Make her stronger like you did Cassie, she will need it in this family." grandpa said. I wonder what that meant until Daddy looked at mama, who said "Not funny dad , she's a kid and she isn't ready for that kinds thing she's four." "Mama I want to be just like you,papa, and daddy. So whatever you did I need to do." I said. My daddy cut open his hand and pumped his blood into a cup and said "This is what mommy and papa did they drank my blood." I grabbed the glass and swallowed it down quickly. Everybody frowned and grimaced except daddy and papa. My new family was so much better than my old one.


End file.
